Family Don't End With Blood
by unlikelystarcrossedlovers
Summary: A Supernatural one-shot revolving around Sam, Dean and Eleyna Milligan, who, after her mother's and her brother Adam's death, is left to fend for herself. Eleyna has been living with the boys for a while, but this is the first time they've run into actual trouble since taking her in. Decisions have to be made and Eleyna learns more than one valuable lesson.


PLEASE READ THIS! :) Hello lovely readers, I'm glad you stumbled upon my very first (published) story/one-shot. It is the first work I have completed and after years of obsessing over fanfiction, I'm happy to finally upload something to the internet myself. As fellow writers will probably know, being satisfied with your own writing is tough, especially when you're new to it **plus** the language you're writing in is not your mother-tongue, so please forgive any mistakes. Please also bear with me on logic, I checked everything multiple times but if you do find anything confusing, just let me know in a review. Last but not least: **WARNING! This work contains non-sexual discipline (spanking) of an underage teenager by an older authority figure. Don't like, don't read, and please, do not feel free to comment mean things if you decide to anyway. You have been warned.**

Genuine feedback, of course, I'd greatly appreciate.

I do not own the Supernatural universe, nor Sam and Dean Winchester, merely the story idea and my OC, Eleyna.

Now...happy reading. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

As she steered the car around the dark street corner and the bunker, hidden behind shadows and securely tucked into a mass of overgrown plants and bushes, came into view, it finally pulled Eleyna out of the shock she had been in for more than an hour.

She spotted two familiar-looking gloomy figures standing to its left, illuminated by the moon's soft glow, and could make out just enough to come to terms with the fact that she was indeed awake and not stuck in a nightmare, the latter having been a much better seeming alternative.

The Impala came to a halt, and not three seconds passed before the driver side door was forcefully pulled open and she was met with Dean's worry-clouded eyes.  
When she set foot out onto the ground, his hand shot out to grasp onto her upper arm — not in aggression, but in apparent fear of injury should her body spontaneously decide to collapse on her.

"I, I'm—"

"Don't talk. Just— Don't."

Eleyna stared at him as his scrutinizing look scanned her for harm before sharing a glance with Sam, who stood by quietly, arms crossed, mirroring his brother's expression.

Then, she was very suddenly engulfed in two strong arms and her face was pressed into the man's chest in a firm embrace.

The walls she had had up around her emotions until this point began to collapse and she lost control over them instantly, not being able to stop the tears that were forming to spill out of her eyes.

Dean held her, not uttering another word, and silently thanked God and the angels above as his look swayed up into the starry night sky.

"We should get her inside, Dean." Sam spoke up.

He obliged and untangled her from himself, then stepped aside, allowing the other man to put an arm around the girl's shoulders and slowly guide her towards the bunker's entrance.

* * *

An hour passed, and what felt like a blurry few minutes to Eleyna ended with her on one of the couches in the library, thickly wrapped up in a blanket, tea in hand. Her hair was still damp from the bath she had taken as she sat across from the two brothers in silence. Her mind had cleared up and the urge to explain herself, though foremost beg for forgiveness, was threatening to suffocate her.

Observing the so very fragile seeming teenager in front of them, both Sam and Dean were busy contemplating what to say, how to start this conversation.

"What in God's name were you doing in Lincoln?" Dean's impulsively asked question finally broke the quiet.

Eleyna chewed on her lower lip, pondering before answering, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Helping out a friend."

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise while Dean's demeanor stayed the same. His concern was evident and he probably came off as rather stern, though the primary emotion running through him was confusion.

"Who are we talking about?"

She dreaded saying it, knowing exactly the kind of reaction she would get out of them. Dean seemed to read her mind.

"You have _got_ to be _kidding_ me." His voice raised, as did his body as he stood, beginning to pace in front of her.

"I knew I should've snuffed that bitch when I had the chance."

"She's not one of those things you hunt." Eleyna retorted, louder this time, but still very soft-spoken. "She's my friend. She needed me. Her boyfriend—"

"Right! She needed you. Just like she needed you to lend her 200 Dollars she couldn't pay back and just like she needed you to take _her_ English exam, resulting in you being caught cheating and her not even having the decency to admit that to the teacher. She's such a _great fucking friend_ , isn't she? Really, Eleyna?" He shook his head, still pacing. "I thought you were smarter than this."

Sam, who had simply been listening to the exchange until now, took a deep breath in and looked at his brother. "Cool it, Dean. She's a kid. As is Eleyna."

"Exactly, Sam, Eleyna is a kid. Which is why we've had this discussion multiple times." His glaring eyes turned back onto her.

"We've told you she's bad news, to stay away from her. She's caused you nothing but trouble, and now she's almost gotten you killed!"

Dean had yelled the last part, causing the girl to flinch and almost spill her tea. She set the cup down onto the small table and intertwined her hands, looking down, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks.

Sam shot his brother a meaningful look, to which he merely scoffed, but sat down onto the edge of another coffee table, running his hands through his hair.

The younger man took the chance to get a word in himself.

"I'd like to hear the story again now that you've calmed down. We're not gonna interrupt you, just listen. Right, Dean?"

Dean grunted but nodded his head in agreement.

Eleyna gulped, still staring at her hands, but opened her mouth to start talking.

"I got a call from her at around 9... She told me her boyfriend, whom she hadn't seen in months, was gonna be in Lincoln for a few hours and asked me if I could take here there. I said yes, so I snuck out and we hit the road. It was dark... And it started raining. I was in an unfamiliar city. I was gonna drive into a parking lot inside a tunnel, took a wrong exit and got into the opposing lane." She started choking up when she got to this point, tears welling up once again.  
"Kelsey started screaming and I, I could see the cars coming towards us—I reacted and swerved to the side, we hit a wall... And then, then there was a police car in front of us blocking the road."

"Looks like you had a guardian angel." Sam commented, fully aware of the irony that statement withheld.

"What'd the cops say?" Dean questioned, ignoring his brother.

Eleyna sniffled, a single tear trickling down her already streaked face. "They're gonna send me a letter. Told 'em our PO Box. Won't go on my permanent record."

Both brothers nodded, sharing looks and allowing the big open space to fall into silence for a moment. This time, Sam was the one to say something first.

Look, kiddo, this is not about the accident. Honestly, we're just beyond relieved you're okay and no one got hurt. Under the conditions you were in, anyone could've made a mistake. Don't worry about the accident itself, or the damaged car for that matter." He sat, rubbing his hands, choosing his words carefully as not to unnecessarily upset the girl further while still getting the point across.

"What you're guilty of, though, is simply not thinking. Letting another person pressure you into something against your better judgment. Ignoring our warnings. And to top it off, leaving here and driving to another state at night without telling us."

She listened to what he had to say while still biting her lips in apprehension.

"Sam is right. Tell us the rules you have relating to this specifically." Dean joined in.

When she hesitated, he got up, taking the few steps towards her, and lifted her chin with his fingers. "Eleyna..." He warned, fixating her with a stern gaze. She gave in.

"I am expected to think my actions and their consequences through beforehand, no 'ask for forgiveness later' stuff. I am to listen to what you tell me, regardless of whether I agree with it or not. And I am to always let you know where I am, no exceptions."  
When she was done reciting the rules that were burned into her mind by now, she fought the urge to turn her head while timidly reaching up to put her hand into Dean's, who was still standing in front of where she was seated.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Letting a few seconds pass, she moved her gaze a little to look behind him. "I'm sorry, Sam. I really am."

Dean regarded her, empathy tugging at his heart. He was still brooding with a mixture of concern, anger and the attempt to come to terms with the night's events. He brushed his thumb across her hand before gently tugging at it, pulling her up to stand next to him.

"As much as it sucks to say this, sorry isn't gonna cut it, sweetheart. You can't even begin to imagine how worried we were when we got your phone call tonight, which is why we can't just let you get away with the stunt you pulled." He took a deep breath in. "Especially in what we do, one of the most important things has to be mutual trust. Being able to rely on you, always being absolutely certain you're going to do as we say because you know we've been through enough to know best."

Rather bravely keeping up the eye-contact, Eleyna signalized understanding by shifting her gaze.

"You understand, right?" Dean asked, awaiting an actual reaction out of her. She replied with a "Yes, Sir", most likely out of instinct, he assumed. Sam had to stifle a chuckle, and Dean rewarded her with a small, yet warm smile. He was more than ready to finally be over with the whole situation and to put it in the past. Still, he was well aware of the task that was yet at hand.

"Good girl," he praised, and nodded his head to the hallway at the other end of the room that lead to the bed- and bathrooms. "Let's get this over with, then."

Eleyna winced at that, surprising herself. Deep down, she had known what their talk was leading to all along, but that sinking notion had been buried by hope for leniency. Who was she kidding, though? While she hadn't been on the receiving end – no pun intended – of too many punishments since they had taken her in, they had undoubtedly made it clear which misdemeanors would result in which sanction, and she _knew_ she had earned herself a beat-down today, Winchester style.

Dean allowed for no further internal monologue as he started guiding her towards what she found was her own room.

Watching the two leave, Sam heaved himself up, patting his pockets for his keys as he made his way upstairs to go for a midnight jog, granting his brother and whom he considered his adopted little sister the privacy they would need.

* * *

"Alright, we've been over the reasons so I'm not gonna repeat myself here." Dean let himself fall onto Eleyna's bed with those words and patted his lap. "You're getting a spanking and that's that. Clean slate after we're done. You know why you're gettin' it and you know how to behave during it. Reach back more than three times and I'm starting over. Fifteen on the bare with the hairbrush to emphasize the end."  
He stated, sparing the girl of forcing her to look him in the eyes. Expecting a nod in acceptance, he gently prodded her to bend over as he got it.

Not wasting any more time, he adjusted her position so her upper body was resting on the bed while her legs were almost completely hanging off of it, her middle and her behind with it on top of his knees.

He put his left hand around her waist and raised his right one, then let it come down onto her cheeks, only covered by the little protection her thin nightshirt and underwear provided.

Like the other two times she had taken a trip across Dean's knee, she knew from the first swat on that she would be in tears by the count of twenty at most. She wouldn't have believed it herself prior to experiencing it, but her guardian had enlightened her rather quickly. His strength was usually put to use in fighting actual monsters and super-humans, oftentimes using his bare hands, so it was no wonder he could dish out one hell of a thrashing, really.

Eleyna wasn't able to keep up with her train of thought as the punishment went on and the stinging in her backside intensified seemingly by the second. As predicted by not only her but Dean in his own thinking, he soon had the girl in tears. He tried his best to focus on soberly delivering the swats, aided by remembering what had gotten the wayward kid to where she was currently.

He made sure to thoroughly cover all areas, though somewhat hidden, starting out at the top of her cheeks and making his way down to her sit-spots, even peppering those with a few extra-hard smacks for increased future effect. He wasn't particularly an expert, but he had good intuition on how to handle things properly, a fact he was grateful for as he slowly but steadily ceased to make contact with the now hot-to-the-touch flesh in front of him. Despite the clothing, he could tell he had done a decent number on her.

What had now turned into sobbing confirmed Dean in his assumption, letting him know it was time to finish the job with the promised add-on whacks. Keeping himself from sighing in self-pity, he put his right hand next to his left on her back and moved it in soothing circles for a minute. "Almost done, kiddo."  
He then assured while grabbing the back of her nightshirt, pulling it up and folding it over. Before long, he hooked his thumbs into her underwear, tugging them down just enough to expose the already profusely reddened skin.

Struggling to breathe steadily without whimpers, the young girl grabbed a fistful of the bedding she was on as she felt Dean lean over to the nightstand to fetch her wooden hairbrush.

'Be as brave as he expects you to be', she told herself silently, then mustered up the strength to speak. "I'm ready."

Surprised, he nodded his head to himself in satisfaction before securing an arm around her waist once again. He then lifted the brush in his hand and delivered the first blazing slap, the material causing a rather loud smack as it hit its target. Eleyna cried out. The process repeated itself several times before she couldn't take it anymore, thus reaching back to block further impact with both hands. Dean removed them calmly and reprimanded her with a warning.

Fortunately for both of them, after that, the punishment didn't have to go on for any longer than it needed to. Having given the final swat, he threw the implement to the side, then swiftly redressed the distraught teenager before lifting her up into his lap.

They sat like that for a while, Eleyna cradled in his arms like a young child, before her sobs began to die down and her body began to settle itself. Trying his best not to lecture her more, he gently made sure she truly grasped why she had gotten spanked and let her know that she was still loved, and very much so. He got a final apology in return, as well as a quick, but very meaningful kiss on the cheek.

* * *

The next morning came all too soon and before she knew it, Eleyna found herself in the back of the Impala, back on the road and heading towards another state. Drumming his fingers on the wheel, humming a Rock song that was playing lowly in the background, she watched as Sam turned towards a cheery Dean, rambling about a vamp nest while highlighting passages in a newspaper sitting on his lap.

Her eyes wandered to the schoolwork sprawled next to her on the back seats and she shifted a little, adjusting the pillow under her butt that provided comfort while the soreness wore off.

She sighed, deciding she needed some time to think before hitting the books, clearing more space with the back of her hand and lying down flat with her head in her arms.

Strangely, this felt like normality, like something that fit into her life, although it had taken a complete turn not too long ago – barely a year, in fact.

Eleyna missed Adam. She missed her older brother with every fiber of her being, but Sam and Dean's presence soothed her pain in a way she was unable to comprehend. How it was possible for them to be so much like him when the three brothers merely shared their father's blood, not even having grown up together, she would never wrap her head around. It didn't matter to her anyway, though. Not really.

Technically not a Winchester, the girl knew better, holding a saying she had picked up living with the boys very dear to her heart: "Family don't end with blood."  
Smiling to herself, Eleyna closed her eyes and soon drifted off into sleep.


End file.
